Noah's Limit
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Rex pays Noah a visit before going on a mission. Established relationship, PWP NOEX Rex/Noah Slash, don't like, don't read.


Noah's Limit.

Noah closed his bedroom door and locked it. Turning off the ceiling light he used the moonlight to walk over to the window. It was warm out, but not uncomfortably so, and the breeze that drifted into the room was welcomed. Noah crossed his arms over his abs and leaned on one side of the window staring unseeingly at the dimly lit backyard of his house. Just beyond the house the lights of the downtown skyline shone like thousands of eyes awakening. It was late and he ought to be in bed but he still had homework to do. Noah closed his eyes and sighed heavily at the thought of Geometry.

"What's this?" a cheery voice asked.

Noah's eyes snapped open. Rex was crouched on the window pane, smiling at the blonde. "R-Rex?" he asked uncrossing his arms in surprise.

"Hiya, Noe," Rex said smiling at the use of Noah's nickname. "What's got you down Papa Bear?"

Noah snorted and rolled his eyes. "Nothing a visit from Mama Bear couldn't fix," he replied, picked up on his banter. Rex laughed and Noah moved away from the window to sit on his bed.

Rex dropped into the room with ease and straightened his smile going wide as Noah eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" the blond teen asked.

"I just wanted to see you before I left."

Noah blinked. "Oh no, don't tell me you have another mission? I thought you were done with work?" he asked, suddenly feeling drained. "Didn't we just get back from a mission, and now you have another one?"

Noah watched as Rex's smile faded for a second before redoubling, though Noah could tell that it wasn't as cheerful as it was before. "You know better than anyone that EVO attacks are never really off the clock and neither am I."

Noah sighed and rubbed his face with both hands. "Yes," he admitted, "but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Rex nodded in agreement. "It's a living." He shrugged his shoulders and looked around Noah's bedroom.

"Do you have to go? I mean, you were pretty decent out there today, but hardly in top form."

"Oh? I was only decent?" Rex scoffed, rising to the bait. "I was amazing, as usual and you know it."

"Hardly," Noah shook his head in disagreement. "Just decent," He gave Rex his best 'you're so easy to tease' grin and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "It's just a shame that there isn't anyone with better fighting skills that Providence could call on instead." Noah suggested. Rex tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I mean you destroyed half the mall chasing one rat EVO."

"Hey, those things are fast and they bite!" Rex pointed out, literally pointing at Noah.

Noah laughed and shook his head. Rex really was too easy to tease.

"Hey, stop making fun of me or I'll show you how destructive I can be," Rex warned, but judging by the smile in his eyes, Noah knew he didn't really mean it.

"That won't be necessary," Noah apologized, holding his hands up in surrender. "How long can you stay?"

"An hour, maybe less."

Noah smirked. "Just enough time to fool around a bit." He motioned for Rex to join him on the bed. In four long strides Rex had moved away from Noah's window to stand the teen's bed.

Noah scooted back on his bed until he could rest his head and shoulders against the wall. Rex mirrored the motion with his knees, crawling over the covers until he was half sitting on Noah's lap. It probably wasn't the most comfortable position for Rex, but it did wonders for Noah's libido.

"I've miss you," Rex said nuzzling the blond's neck.

Noah chuckled. "I was with you all day, Rex."

"What was not the correct response," Rex admonished. "You know what I meant. What you should have said was 'I've missed you, too Rex. I'm so glad that you are here now so I can do all the things I've wanted to all day.'"

"That's the right response, is it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Rex answered, lightly kissing the pulse point behind Noah's ear.

Noah gasped and tightened his hold on Rex's shoulders. "It doesn't sound like me, more like one of those dramas you so fond of."

"I'm also fond of you," Rex explained, licking the shell of Noah's ear. Noah's eyes closed as he focused on Rex's touch.

"Yes," Noah moaned. "So fond." He was losing himself in the sensation of Rex's hot breath and wet tongue on his ear. Unable to hold back anymore, Noah grabbed both sides of Rex's face and pulled him into a kiss, moving his lips over Rex's in slow all-encompassing kisses. Noah took possession of the EVO's mouth, moaning as his partner let him.

Rex, never the one to play passive, pulled away from Noah so he could pull off one of his gloves with his teeth, and it was the hottest thing Noah had ever seen. Rex smirked and tossed his head to the side, spitting the glove out and returned to kiss Noah. The blond replaced his hands to Rex's head, weaving his fingers through the raven locks.

He gasped as Rex dipped an ungloved hand under Noah's jeans and underwear. The touch of skin to skin made Noah dizzy. "Rex," he groaned as the Hispanic crime fighter wrapped a hand around him. Rex chuckled, the sound hummed through Noah as deep Rex attached his mouth the blond's throat and sucked hard as he pumped his fist.

Noah was helpless against the assault, all he could do; all he was capable of doing was clutch at Rex's jacket and remember to breathe as his orgasm hit him and he came in his jeans.

"Bastard," he managed eventually.

Rex chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, pulling his hand out of Noah's jeans. "You enjoyed it."

Noah's blushed. He had.

He reached over the side of his bed to the box of tissue and handed Rex a few to clean himself up. Rex grinned knowingly but didn't comment on the convenient location of the tissue box and Noah loved him a bit more for it. Noah leaned back, his head resting on the wall and closed his eyes as Rex tossed the used tissue in the trash. When he didn't feel Rex's weight return to the bed Noah open his eyes and saw that the EVO teen had made his way to the window.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Work," Rex replied amusement written all over his face.

"What about you?" Noah asked, gesturing to the obvious bulge in Rex's pants. It couldn't have been an hour already.

"Next time," Rex promised with a wink and with one final grin, Rex hopped onto the windowsill and jumped out into the night.

Noah resisted the urge to go to the window for one last look and lay on his side. He closed his eyes. He knew he should get up and take a shower, clean himself up, but found somehow the idea didn't appeal to him. Noah shifted to his back and within seconds he was asleep.

Noah awoke a few hours later. The sun was up and Rex was gone; Noah ran both hands though his hair and stood, stretching. He needed to get ready for school. His eye caught something on his desk and he walked over to it. There onto of his math text were Rex's black gloves. Rex must have put them there during Noah's post orgasmic haze. Noah trailed a finger of the smooth leather and allowed himself a smile at the gesture. It was Rex's way of saying that he would be coming back.

As if Noah had had any doubt.

Noah pocketed the gloves and walked off to the bathroom and wondered why anyone needed to know the limit of a function.


End file.
